The Tamaska
by KaRaNoKyOuKaIlOvEr
Summary: This is a SakuXSasu story so don't hate. Sakura is a mystical creature and so is Sasuke, there are some secrets that Sasuke has been sworn to secrecy with, will Sakura fall for Sasuke? More summary inside! WARNING: Some GirlxGirl later on
1. New Beginnings

THIS IS A SAKURA AND SASUKE STORY SO IF U A HATER, DON'T READ! ^-^*

Why hello there readers! I am Lolita and I will be your author today so...LIKE IT! lol jk :3

I have basically made the ninja world a modern creature world. At first it might seem weird but it might appeal to you if your the kind of person who is into fantasy trust me!

WARNING: Later on in the chapters you will see more intimacy and girlxgirl so don't be too shocked :P ARIGATO! 3

Looking out my window I could see that the sun wasn't up yet, considering it was four o'clock in the morning. That wasn't a problem though; I had to meet my new "friends" before I made my way to the new high school I was attending. The Hidden Village of Suns is where I had been relocated. It was a nice place, some neighborhoods were farther away from the center but I really admired all the land because it was really green and there was a lot of privacy compared to back home in Kanoha.  
>It seemed to me that there wasn't much to do here but since I felt really comfortable just walking around the historical district and enjoying the scenery, although I really didn't know how long I would last doing the same thing everyday. Maybe I wouldn't have to.<br>While talking to myself in my head, which made me smile, I gathered up some of my nicest clothes to show them off and made my way to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom. This house was very nice and decent. The hardwood floors were mahogany and polished. The walls were all light beige just to get away from the entire plain white interior. My father was trying his best to make this place seem like home. For a regular sixteen years old living alone with her father might cause tantrums and out lashes. That really wasn't the case with me though, and he seemed to forget I was raised rather differently. My mother was murdered by a dragon named Sariah when I was four years old on my birthday. She had promised to throw a huge party for me. I was so young that the memories that come to me now of her are very distant and faint. Sometimes it makes me feel guilty over not grieving as badly as my dad did, but I barely knew her. I wish I could've grown up just a little bit more to spend actually time with her.  
>The bracelet I wear around my wrist, having never taken it off since my father gave it to me, has my mother's name engraved on it. Her name was Kitai. I think it's a suitable name for a mother wolf. I inherited my wolf blood from her. Sometimes I wonder why it had to be her, but now looking back at it and having my grandmother explain it to me. The dragon that killed her was unaware she had had a daughter. He was trying to prevent the wolf-creature species to be free of an heir. Here I am though, alive and breathing. My goal one day is to look that dragon in the eyes and take his life the same way he took my mother's; for my dad's sake at least and my grandmother's.<br>Thinking about it made me angry and I had to close my eyes and breathe deeply to calm myself down. Proceeding into the bathroom I looked at the decor and noted that the shower was massive with tan decorative tiles lining the entire inside and on both side of the shower was two shower heads. This is the closest thing to luxury I've ever gotten, besides being bowed to by other wolves. I don't know why they do it though. So what if I'm the heir? It just means arranged marriages and the forced will of the council that I conceive a child. My mother, on the other hand, didn't do things by the book like she was ordered to do. She fought to marry my human father not fearing that I possibly wouldn't develop the wolf gene.  
>It also puzzled me that the last wolf heir that was male was in the 1800s. I guess our species finally evolved itself because girls are much smarter and they don't have the same bloodlust males do to take over the world. I giggled at myself then ceased...just like Sariah.<br>Here I go again, getting angry. Get a hold of yourself, I thought. I turned the knob on both shower heads to the same warm temperature and closed the bathroom door. It is still insanely early in the morning so I had to do my best to keep quiet. My grandmother never slept. She was always up all hours of the night. We both stay up super late and never quite go to sleep. It isn't needed sometimes. I slipped down my fleece pajama bottoms and took off my black spaghetti strapped tank top. Undressing the rest, resting my clean clothes on the bathroom counter, I jumped into the cloud of steam and closed the long shower curtain. It was pretty heavy and it was dark brown silk in front with embroidery while on the other side on the inside of the shower was plastic so it wouldn't soak it. I stood under the water for a good five minutes and reached for my shampoo. It was my favorite cause it smelt like cherry blossoms. I worked my fingers through my hair till the suds came up and then moved onto body wash letting my shampoo sit in my hair while I washed the rest of myself.  
>When I was all clean, rinsed off and dried, I pulled on my clothes and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was petite and 5'6", some may say it's a bad thing or a good thing, it doesn't really matter to me but if someone were to pick me up like a little child, then it's a problem.<br>I flipped my hair over while bending down slightly and blow dried my hair to reach its ultimate volume. I flipped back over and I laughed at the big troll mess on my head. I combed through it and fixed my bangs sharply to the side, working the layered razor ends to envelope my face. A quick shower of hairspray and it was perfection. A lot of kids at school would probably think the bold pink pigment colored stripping in my hair were just highlights in my pitch black hair. They were actually the accents in my fur. I was a white wolf with shocking pink accents on my fur. I loved transforming into my true self cause it made me feel so free. Here in Taiyo, it gives me the chance to do so. I smiled at the thought and moved back to my room throwing my sleep clothes and wet towel into the hamper at my door. I glanced at my clock again and it had changed to 4:45 am. Good timing, Sakura. Sakura Haruno is my name and I would say it was a pretty impressive name. I sat at my bureau and looked into the mirror then all the make up I had laying out in front of me. My dad had taken me out on a shopping spree to get me whatever I needed. That's any usual day for me at the first of the month. I bought all kinds of things, all new shoes. A pair of tall converse that went up to my knee. I loved them and they seemed to fit me perfectly. I looked over at my high heels and they looked like pimped out converses with a bow on the back of the heel. My closet was full with all sorts of clothes, mostly from Hot Topic and the accessories were from Spencers. I looked at myself in the mirror and started spreading eyeliner over my eyelid and underlining my eye. I brushed on some silver eyeshadow and painted my lips a soft but dark sparkly pink. I put on some mascara and smiled realizing I have reached as close to perfection as I could get. Before getting up, I pulled on my pink, black and white striped thigh-high socks and put on my knee high converses tying up all my colorful laces and stood up examining myself in the mirror. My black mini skirt was at least two inches above the top of my thigh-highs and I turned examining how it looked from the back and I smiled. Looking good!  
>I turned back around and looked at my shirt, it wasn't quite skin tight or too loose either, it had a panda bear on it that had a bow on its head and it looked crazy; which I thought was cute. I looked back at my clock once more and it was 5:15 am. Time to go meet my new friends, yippee! Not.<br>I grabbed my keys, backpack that consisted of a notepad and pencil with my cell phone and iPod and walked downstairs leaving my room and the house quietly. I turned back and looked around before closing the door. Since we had just recently moved, moving boxes still covered the halls and the walls were bare besides a family picture with my mother in it. I was an infant and she was holding me...makes me wonder what it would be like to live a normal life just for one day.  
>I jumped into my car and put the key in the ignition. I had a black, slick 1955 Ford Thunderbird my dog had gotten me for 35,000. The car ran great and it looked beautiful too, it had all the works and the interior was light beige leather seating and dash. It was my baby and in this town, the chances of it gettin stolen and never finding it again were slim considering how many people lived in this small town, plus pretty much everyone knew each other. I backed up and soon enough I was making my way over the the high school early. It was still really dark outside and school didn't start 'till seven o'clock so I had time. There was barely anyone on the road when I started driving into town taking the back roads through some open land.<br>The new school i was now attending is Lee High School, as I drove up the first thing I noticed was the layout of the school and how big it actually was. Four big white pillars were at the front of the school and it looked like a brick foundation. The spread was really wide and I pulled up on the long lane in the very front. I cut the engine and could see two figures under the dim lights left on my faculty for the night. That must be them.

I got out and shut my door then walked shyly up to them. They met me half way and instantly I saw them both look at my clothing and eyes.

"I'm Antarah, heir of the Phoenix's." He stated proudly and I went wide eyed as he took my hand in his. He had a stong chin and sun kissed tan skin with the most outrageous colored eyes I have ever seen! They were literally a firey amber color and it looked like they were smoldering. I blushed and admired his black mess of hair ontop of his head that actually looked really good. He was wearing casual tattered dark jeans wit a black belt, fitted white tee shirt and a sweatshirt that had the schools mascot and name on the front. Home of the Generals huh?

The short haired blonde jumped in between us seeming irritated but tried to hide it, "I'm Libera, heir of the Minx's."

"Minx's huh? Should I look out for my boyfriends then?" I asked and smiled. She seemed to take it more than just a joke and she scowled at me.

"Your taste in men must be horrible so I wouldn't worry about it, dog."

What she said sent a flare of anger in me and I almost erupted until Antarah stepped in and pulled Libera away standing in between us.

"Libera! That is no way to talk to her, what the hell is wrong with you?" Antarah stood up for me and I took a step back in shock. Seriously, she just had to go and insult my species. I shook my head and went back to my car with keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" Antarah called out and with my hearing I could hear Libera mutter under her breath, "Probably back to her mother's grave to cry to her."

KEEP READING :D YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! AH-HA ^-^* 


	2. Introductions Gone Wrong

She better bite her tongue. I turned around slowly and I saw Libera with a smug look on her ugly lightly freckled face. I may not have known my mom, but I know she was a good and noble person, no one is ever allowed to speak of her. Having her gone hurt my dad and grandmother more than anything.

"What did you say? I asked with a low hiss and I began walking back toward her. How does she even know about my mother? I understand it was a tragedy for those who knew her so well, but it's none of her business to say one word about her.

"You heard me," She said trying to make her way around Antarah. She smiled and I saw her eyes change to a glowing gold. "Try me, mutt."

What is this girl's damn problem with me? Antarah wrestled her backwards, clearly not wanting a fight to erupt as I came closer and he gave me a pleading look holding his palm out toward me for me to stop.

"Please Sakura, mind her, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Isn't that right, Lib?" He looked toward her with an angry face. Even though his mouth was in a pout and his eyes were angry, he still looked very charming. I saw her shrink before him as he glared at her and she backed up away from him. She backed down so easily, but I could understand why, his face was so close to hers, it looked like they were about to kiss.

"I never want to hear my mother's name or her death on your lips ever again. Not a word out of you either about that incident" I growled at her and glanced at Antarah. Libera looked at me with a blank expression. Antarah made a nervous laugh and grabbed my hand lightly. My eyes drifted to his touch and I looked at him.

"Would you like me to show you around? You know, before the rest of the students show up?" He asked politely and I thought about it. I could really figure things out on my own, but then again, I still am nervous about this being my first day, I wouldn't like to put it off any longer but then again my dad gave me an option, this week or next week. I decide next week, I gently pulled out of his grip and I smiled nervously.

"Actually, I'm going to skip today." I said and they both looked at me shocked.

"You can't skip! Today was supposed to be your first day, Sakura. The council ordered us to escort you around the campus today." Antarah said with sad eyes. Was he really looking forward to escorting me?

"Do you always do what the council tells you? They're just a bunch of old people." I said shaking my head smiling. It looks like these people have never had any real fun in their lives. I started walking back to my car and waved over my shoulder.

"If you ask me, I don't need school right now, I need some fun. So If you both want to show me that," I opened my car door and looked back at them still standing there in shock. "Feel free to follow me." I winked and jumped in closing the door and revving the engine. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know how my grandma or dad would take the news that I didn't actually go to school today but it was still so early in the morning and I could care less. I pulled out and started driving down the long road, cars were starting to show up as rush hour was about to hit and I figured I could go explore what was out there in the wilderness. Yea, that seems like something decent to do to watch the sun come out. I went near the space center past the Denny's after thinking that I didn't eat breakfast at all this morning. I put the hungry feeling out of my head and continued driving to a parking lot near a nature forest reserve. It was very green and I think I caught sight of a tiny rabbit passing by. Blue jays and other beautiful birds soared and flew over the area.

I pulled onto the dirt rode and read the wooden arch that held a sign saying, Brillow Park. Parking in a dirt lot, I got out and leaned against the side of my car. Some dirt had built up on the sides of my shiny paint job and I frowned reaching back in to get a rag and I obsessively wiped away every single speck of dirt. I can't just spend my whole entire day out in the woods, I shook my head, stood and started walking toward the trees, throwing the rag on the hood when I heard a large car pull up next to mine, I looked back and saw Antarah's face emerge from the driver's side window.

"Hey! You don't think we'd honestly let you go have all the fun alone did you?" He laughed and got out immediately rushing toward me while Libera hesitated, testing the ground to see if it was too muddy for her delicate shoes.

"You actually followed..." I said to him and he nodded at me smiling. I smiled moving into the woods looking over the trees and looking at the high mountains and looked at all of the tall evergreen tress. It was still dark but the sun was coming up.

"I have to hurry!" I shouted and I ran further in, jumping over fallen tree trunks and pushing through limp leaf covered curtains. I heard Antarah's footsteps follow behind me while Libera's shriek was heard far away for Antarah to wait up for her. I found the tallest tree I could find and I stopped and smiled.

"Hey, do you think you can give me a lift?" I smiled at Antarah and he smiled back with his white teeth, picking me up on his shoulders. I squeaked because he did it so suddenly and without effort. This made me blush and I quickly grabbed onto a branch to lift myself off of him. I got up, sitting on the branch and watched him jump up to catch his own.

"So what are you doing anyway?" He asked me while picking at a young, brightly green leaf. I stared at him while his amber eyes examined the small leaf in his long, tan fingers.

"You'll see," I jumped up moving from branch to branch, getting higher each time. The scent up here was damp from some rainfall last night. I reached the near top and grabbed hold of the tree trunk and looked to the east, watching the sky turn orange, purple, and pink. Antarah came up behind me and grabbed my waist by wrapping his arm around me when I had gasped nearly losing my footing. I blushed and he smiled noticing my reaction.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"No! It's just...nothing." I didn't even know why I was complaining. Whenever Libera noticed Antarah paying attention to me instead of her, I could tell it drove her crazy. So imagine if she saw us now. The thought made me smile and then the sun finally came up in full sight and I looked at it gain it's brightness by the minute. The sun's beam climbed up our feet up to our torsos and when it had reached our eyes, I squinted and looked down at the acres of forest laid out in front of us. Below the trees leaves, I could hear the scratches of little critters under twigs and rocks, the crackling of sticks and dead leaves under the hooves of deer. I wanted so badly to explore creeks and encounter mountain lions and other wild wolves, but I sensed something was coming. Looking back up at the sky I noticed it.

"Everything is so beautiful," I whispered and a pinecone came up just to knick me in the leg. "Ow! You bitch!" I yelled looking down and I could see Libera grimacing up at me.

"Come down here now!" She shouted up at us and I smiled.

"Fine!" I kissed Antarah's cheek and he went wide eyes and he froze. I looked at the mark my lip gloss left on his cheek and I smiled winking at him then I jumped down a few branches and caught one before finally reaching the bottom. Libera screamed and moved out of the way.

"You filthy mutt! You could've killed me!" She swung at me with her nails extended and I backed up.

"I didn't but that could definitely be arranged." I smiled and Antarah climbed down and landed next to me still seeming a little dazed.

"What's wrong with you, Ant?" Libera poked his cheek and he irritatingly pushed away her hand.

"You know Libera, I'm glad another girl like us showed up so I wouldn't have to hang around with you all hours of the day." He looked at her calmly but I could see how she could be so annoying.

"You...what did you say to me?" Libby Lou over here freaked out and I decided that was my queue to leave. I stepped to the side inconspicuously and surprisingly, they both were oblivious when I left. I thought I got away from all drama when I moved to a town like this. If small towns are worse with drama over stupid stuff like that, I might just go over the edge.

I sat on the hood of my car and leaned back against the windshield. I sniffed the air and I could smell that it was going to rain soon. I looked over to my left, looking into the woods and there was still no sight of Antarah or the other one. I sighed and crossed my arms, If they aren't back before it rains, I'm leaving. I sat up after a few minutes and looked over at the navy blue SUV. It looked like it might be Antarah's since he was driving. Then again, Libera seemed she would do anything for him. That was pathetic. In all my sixteen years of life, I never felt the need to bow down at the feet of another male just because he seemed cute and nice.

Besides, Antarah was a phoenix, even If he were interested, it would never work. I heard faint footsteps and saw them both emerge from the brush.

"Have fun?"

"Oh yes we did!" Libera answered quickly and I looked at her annoyed.

"What are you anyway?" I asked curiously and she crossed her arms over her tiny chest and stuck her nose up into the air.

"I'm a feline minx." She said with her eyes closed.

"No wonder you make me stand on edge." I scowled and got off my hood. I looked up at the sky and the clouds had darkened the sky, covering up the sun completely.

"I got to go guys. See you next week!" I said smiling at Antarah and he smiled.

"Maybe I'll pick you up tomorrow and me and you can spend time together exploring the actual town. I want to introduce you to someone." He said and I smiled nodding.

"Alright, here," I tore out a piece of paper from the unneeded backpack and scribbled my address quickly on it and handed it to him. "Don't come any earlier than 11." I smiled and got in my car without giving him a second look. Libera was probably fuming probably but oh well, can't help that a guy is into me.

I've been wanting to get a blonde highlight in my hair for a very long time, seeing pink and black everyday can be very boring, I think it's time to add some spark to my hair. I drove off further down the dirt road, reaching the abandoned street and followed it out onto the main highway. It seemed out here in the south, every street more than two lanes were called a highway. I was used to the word freeway. People are so confusing. I passed a few Super cuts but knew they didn't do any pigment whatsoever. I could argue with them all day for what I wanted but they think they know everything and they deny doing what I told them every time. I saw a little hair salon that could be easily missed and I drove into the tiny plaza, parking close to the salon. It was actually very tiny. The plaza was next to a patty-cake doll store - which was creepy - an old school barber shop and a liquor store. I shrugged and locked my car. When I walked in, the place was surprisingly not empty and it looked like a lounge almost. The front desk was a black stained wood structure, which corresponded with the olive green and pale yellow walls. Next to the front desk was a portrait that looked like all of the hair dressers. A long plush - dark beige - stretch sofa was there with a book case of magazines and the shampoos and other hair products hair salons sell for a deal. Looking at the girl all brightly standing up to greet me, I looked at her purple and blue short hair and knew this was the place. She smiled, "Why hello! Welcome to Tanya's hair salon, what can we do for you today?"

I smiled deviously, this time I'm really going to put my dad's allowance to me, to good use.

I walked out of the salon giving my hairstylist Chrissy a hug and a big tip. I now had a long bleach blonde, single strip in my bangs. It looked great. She has razored my hair and now it was spiky around the edges and now my hair enveloped my face even better.

I could really go for a walk in the mall, hm, that's my next stop!

I walked in through my door near noon and I was shocked to hear the first words come out of her mouth.

"It's a good thing you decided not to go to school today," My grandmother said as I walked in through the garage. I gave her an astonished look, "What did you just say?"

"You left before I could get back home to tell you not to go today!"

"Grandma, what are you talking about?" I brushed past her setting my keys on the kitchen counter and I sat on one of the stools. She walked after me and she gave me a cup of Tropicana juice, my favorite. I sipped slowly through the straw looking at her peculiarly.

"You have to meet with council today." She said and that made me choke on my drink right as it was going down my throat!

"What? Is this about me missing school today and mocking Libera cause I mean she started it. Did she really go crying to her mom?"

"What are you talking about? No! They all want to see you; they want you to go through the ceremony already. They think you're ready."

I stared at my drink sadly as I heard her words. The "ceremony" was a becoming ceremony of the heirs. I would be the earliest and youngest to join council if I start now. The course of the ceremony takes over three years. Over a series of obstacles and tests, there was to be no interferences. That wasn't a problem for me, but I don't think I'm ready to take my grandmother's place. She's been the elder for over a course of fifty four years. I wasn't ready for such wisdom that I didn't even have yet. I had no one to teach me, my grandmother tried but my father had said I needed a regular childhood. I guess that was a mistake. Having been the only heir at the time, it was stressful for everyone and now that I think about it, I'm still in danger. I don't even know what my weapon is besides attacking like any normal wolf. Something just isn't right.


End file.
